headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Cyberforce 1
"The Tin Men of War" is the first issue of the first ''Cyberforce'' comic book limited series, which was published by Image Comics and Malibu Graphics. It was written by Eric Silvestri with artwork and inks by Marc Silvestri. It was colored by Joe Chiodo with color separations by Olyoptics and lettered by Mike Heisler. The story was edited by Cynthia Sullivan. This issue shipped with an October, 1992 cover date and carries a cover price of $1.95 per copy (US). Appearances * Cyblade, Dominique Thiebaut * Heatwave, Dylan Cruise * Impact, Boomer O'Shea * Morgan Stryker * Ripclaw, Robert Bearclaw * Chip McNally * Perry Bluestone * T.I.M.M.I.E. * Velocity, Carin Taylor * Ballistic, Cassie Lane * Buzzcut, Trent Peterson * Killjoy, Brenda Wells * Megawatt * Mother-May-I * Psychotron * C.C. * Emil Zadrak * Frank Taylor * Jacob Marlowe * Jessica Tokwel * Saburo Kimata * Mrs. Taylor * C.O.P.S. * Cyberdata * Cybertek * Cyber Force * Mutant Liberation Army * S.H.O.C.s * Humans * Cyborgs * Kherubim * Mutants * New York :* New York City :* Manhattan :* Statue of Liberty :* World Trade Center * Cyber-com * Pistol * Robots * Sniper rifle * Aircraft * Toy truck * Van * Claws * Energy projection * Super-speed * Superhuman durability * Superhuman strength * Assassin * Cats * Dreams * Impalement * Mayor * Power armor * Reporter Notes & Trivia * This is the first issue of the series and the first appearance of all characters. * This issue was published in both newsstand and direct market editions. * This issue is reprinted in the Cyberforce: The Tin Men of War trade paperback collection. * Franchise creator Marc Silvestri posts a letter to the fans in this issue Cyber-Cat (C.C.). * Writer Eric Silvestri is the brother of artist Marc Silvestri. * Cyberdata is referred to as Cybertek in this issue. Cybertek is actually a fictional organization featured in Marvel Comics titles. Future issues of Cyberforce refer to the company as Cyberdata. * Emil Zadrak, who is the founder of Cyberdata makes a cameo appearance only in this issue. * Frank Taylor and Mrs. Taylor appear in a dream sequence only in this issue. * Buzzcut, Killjoy, and Psychotron only make cameo appearances in this issue. * C.O.P.S. is an acronym that stands for Cybernetic Operatives for Protection and Security. C.O.P.S. is also the title of an animated TV series that aired in syndication from 1988-1989. It is not related to the Cyberforce organization. * S.H.O.C.s is an acronym that stands for Special Hazardous Operations Cyborg. * T.I.M.M.I.E. is an acronym that stands for Totally Independent Mobile Machine Intelligence Experiment. * The character of Jessica Tokwel, who is a television reporter, usually makes appearances in the Spawn comic book series. * The angry drunkard that yells at Velocity in the alley at the beginning of this issue is Lord Emp, also known as Jacob Marlowe from the WildC.A.T.s comic book series. His appearance here is concurrent with his appearance in ''WildC.A.T.s'' #0. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * *